ArE YoU InSaNe LiKe Me?
by XxTomarry-FiFTeeNxX
Summary: You should NEVER tell a PSYCHOPATH they're a PSYCHOPATH. It UpSeTs them. That's how the Dursleys were the first ones to learn the hard way. HP/LV, DM/HG, SB/SS,GW/BZ,RW/LL,NL/HA, FW/PP,GW/DG, SB/TB. Dark!Insane! Intelligent!Harry, Dark!Trio,Good-ish!Voldie & Death Eaters. BDSM, Masochist!LV/TMRxMaster!Harry Dumbledore bashing. Set in the ugly Toad Woman's reign. (OoTP if you don
1. Meeting The Psycho

**Heyyyy!**

**This is a new story that I started! The idea just came to me as I was doing anything other than homework...**

**So this is kind of an insane Harry story. I wanted to try something different. Dumbledore isn't evil this time around, just manipulative. And St. Ginevra and Ronniekins are good guys here. Yayyy!**

**I won't tell you more. Just keep on reading.**

**Disclaimer!: I bought Harry Potter and now it's all mine!! Yayyy! *does Snoopy Happy Dance***

**Queen Rowling: Tomarry15! Stop it, ya dirty liar! I WILL take you to court...**

**@tomarry15: *looks around nervously* Heheh... Wow! Look at that! I don't own Harry Potter! I'm just a "Young, Dumb, Broke High School Kid! Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo!"**

**Jk rolls eyes.**

**TTFN,**

**Your brilliant authoress,**

**@tomarry15**

**psy•cho•path **

**'sīko,paTH/**

**n.**

**a person with an antisocial personality disorder, manifested in aggressive, perverted, criminal or amoral behavior without empathy or remorse.**

**Meeting The Psycho**

Harry Potter was sitting on an old swing in the local park of his hometown, Little Whinging, Surrey.

Now, you'd think that at first glance at the raven haired, green eyed, bespectacled fifteen boy was a trouble maker or a crook or something like that. Why the hell do you think his 'relatives' practically preached at their neighbors of Privet Drive that he goes to St. Brutus' Secure Centre For Criminally Incurable Boys?

No, Harry Potter had a secret far darker than that.

Harry POV

Hello. So I guess that narrator lady was telling you guys about me, huh?

But she is totally right. The first signs showed when I didn't feel any guilt or sadness at all over Cedric Diggory's death. Rather, I actually admired Voldemort's handiwork.

I felt so good as I heard the screams of those pitiful humans (I know that I am one too.) screams. I wondered how their blood would look on a marble wall, how beautiful it would sound to hear them screaming more and more at just the very sight of me...

Yup folks, my name's Harry James Potter and I'm a psychopath.


	2. Goner

**goner **

**/****gôner/**

_**noun** informal_

**a person or thing that is doomed or cannot be saved.**

**WARNING!: abuse but not too explicit. Depends on who's reading. To skip, look for this- XXX**

**1 August 1995, 6h06**

**Location-4 Privet Drive, The Second Bedroom**

Harry POV

Those fucking Dursleys better watch out! They have no idea who they're messing with. I've always dreamt that I'd see their blood decorating the walls...

But hey, who ever said: "Dreams can become a reality."or something like that was totally right, I'd just have to bide my time.

The reason why I'm so angry? Well...it all started like this:

_Flashback - Yesterday, 11h46_

I was enjoying pruning the rose bushes, but I had an eerie feeling that someone was watching me... Didn't the watcher have a life? I'm only 85% sure that stalking is illegal!

I was cut off from my musings, when I heard the voice that was the bane of my existence. Vernon Dursley.

"BOY! Get your bloody arse back into the house! It's time to make tea, you freak!"he bellowed.

I sighed. That pig-man hybrid just HAS to ruin my relaxation time!

I trudged to the house sullenly. I really didn't care if I messed their 'oh so precious' carpet. It could catch alight for all I care.

I took off my tattered gardening gloves, kicked off my ratty hand-me-down sneakers and walked barefoot into the kitchen.

The pig-man, horse-woman and whale-boy were already seated at the table, watching the tiny kitchen Telly. Vernon was the first one to notice my presence.

His mouth twisted into a sickening grin. I shuddered internally.

"Boy,"he said, "You better make our tea taste good or you're gonna get it. Do you hear me?"

My eyes narrowed. "Yes, Uncle Vernon,"I replied sulkily, as I turned around to get started. I didn't really know what 'it' was. If I had known, I would have made an extreme effort to make sure that I didn't mess up.

Dudley had been staring at me weirdly. He had been watching me like that for the past few days. Normally, on my birthday, he'd be taunting me mercilessly to no end. Today...he was strangely quiet.

I could still feel his piggy eyes looking at me as I worked. All of a sudden, he had come behind me and knocked the sausages I had been frying onto the floor. He just yelled: "Mum! Dad! The freak almost burnt me!" and immediately ran back as fast as his stubby legs could carry him.

Both elder Dursleys had turned to glare at me.

"What did you almost do to my Diddykins?!"hissed Petunia, already thin lips pursed into almost nonexistence.

I gulped. I knew that it was too good to be true if I were left alone for so long. Being Harry Potter, you can never have peace.

"I didn't burn him!" I answered in the most confident voice I could muster. I could feel my heart beating a tad faster than normal.

**XXX**

"You lie, you freak!"growled Vernon. Then he gives me a sickly sweet smile from underneath his bushy mustache and says to Dudley:

"Son, what do we do to freaks who don't listen?"

Dudley's eyes were alight with wicked anticipation. "They get punished!"he replied gleefully.

I gave an involuntary step back as Vernon's meaty hand reached out for my hair. Big mistake.

He finally got ahold of my hair and tugged me painfully up the stairs. I could still hear Petunia's mean laugh ringing in my ears.

Once we had finally gotten to my room (if you could really call it that), Vernon had tossed me onto the bed. Dudley was there beside him, still grinning like a loon.

"Duds, go to my bedroom and fetch my thickest belts. Today, you're going to learn how to punish those beneath your notice..."said Vernon. Dudley immediately complied.

Vernon had instantly taken off my glasses and threw them against the wall. I knew that it was too late for me. I knew that I might die today. And at the hands of a filthy Muggle. Pitiful.

Several moments later, Dudley had come back. I knew that it was pointless to move now, if I did, I'd just make my sentence even worse.

They had quickly stripped me down all the way to my underwear and began to beat every visible surface as hard as they could. I yelled and cried for them to stop, but did they listen? No. Instead they carry on beating the shit out of me.

At some point, the Dursley males find it very appealing to break my bones. I felt intense pain as my ribs had gotten a hit and my nose had gotten broken too. I could feel the sticky substance that was my blood all over my face and in my mouth. I felt as if I were going to choke to death.

During my pain-filled haze, Vernon had procured a penknife and started to slice something into my arm. I gave a soundless scream as he carved deep into my skin. All the while, Dudley had been laughing.

With a final slice, Vernon deemed his work passable and said: "C'mon Dudders, let's go clean ourselves of this muck and have some dinner!"

"Sure dad!"

Then I could hear them stepping out of the room and locking the door.

_Flashback end_

**XXX**

Now you see the reason why I'm mad?! Those Dursley shits pushed me too far. There's no bloody way that they're getting away from my wrath. I have something very...special planned for today...

God better have mercy on them. 'Cause I won't.

They're goners.


	3. You’re Playing MY Game Now

**You're Playing MY Game Now**

**Still 1 August 1995, 8h33**

**Location- 4 Privet Drive, The Kitchen Downstairs **

Harry POV

I was making breakfast for the Jackasses. Luckily, my ribs had healed up while I was dozing, but a slight ache was still there. I'm just glad that my nose hadn't gotten crooked like Dumbledore's or hooked like my favorite Greasy Git, Snape! I had also found out what Vernon had carved into my left arm: **_FREAK_** . I could tell that this scar was gonna be another reminder of that shit that is my life. And more fuel to add for my revenge...

I had a _very_ hard time trying to find those damned glasses of mine. No matter how much I love the dark, it's not very helpful when I wanna find my godforsaken glasses!

As I had begun frying the bacon, I could hear a sharp intake of breath from behind me. I smirked, but I didn't turn around.

"W-What are you doing here, Freak! You're supposed to be out cold right now!"stuttered Dudley.

"Well Dudders, it's good to know you have _something_ upstairs! And to think, you were an airhead!" I said cheerfully, still not looking away from my current activity.

Dudley growled under his breath as he sat down. I could hear the kitchen Telly zapping to life.

A few minutes later, the last of the Dursleys had reached downstairs just as I had finished making their breakfast. I was kind enough to let them have their last meal before they were shipped out to Hell, courtesy of moi! Any other twisted person woulda just killed them in their sleep.

No. I wanted to see the light leave their eyes, their blood the new color for the wallpaper, I wanted to hear them beg for their filthy Muggle lives as I made them feel what I had felt, living with them these past fourteen years.

Thank God the Ministry can't detect wandless magic. I know that it would tire me out, but it would be worth it.

Once again, I had gone without breakfast. Instead, I decided to take a quick (and freezing cold, mind you) shower before beginning my torture session. After all, who doesn't wanna look nice for their murderer debut?

The Dursleys are playing my game now and I don't feel sorry for them one little bit.


	4. Sadistic

**sa•dis•tic**

**/se'distik/**

_adjective _

_deriving pleasure from inflicting pain,suffering, or humiliation on others_

Still same day, 11h38

Location- 4 Privet Drive, Living room

Harry POV

I was in the shadows of the living room, curtains drawn slightly shut. All the rest of the occupants in the house were gone out for the day. Dudley was terrorizing the neighborhood with his thugs, Petunia was at her weekly book club with the other snooty mums in the neighborhood. Vernon, obviously, was at Grunnings.

They'd all be back for their midday tea...

I don't mind standing for another twenty-two minutes. As long as the Dursley clan is eradicated off the face of the Earth...

I mentally rechecked my checklist again.

'Sharp Knives? Check.

Workspace? Check.

Other torture devices? Check.

Bucket? Check.

Camera connected to Telly? Check.

Silencing Spells? Check.

Basement? Checkity check!'

I gave a demented grin. I couldn't wait for my fun to begin...

22 minutes later...(shit gonna go down!)

I could hear their voices outside. The door clicking open, yet my face stayed impassive. The house was dark, yes, and I had reapplied my Silencing Spells to make sure no one could hear them scream.

"What in the blazes?!"bellowed Vernon in confusion.

"Vernon! Why's it so dark in here? We never leave the lights off!"squeaked Petunia.

"Dad...I'm kinda scared!"whimpered Dudley.

"You should be, Dinky Diddydums!" I said cheerfully.

Petunia shrieked as they made their way into the living room.

"Boy! It's not funny! Get your arse where I can see you!"he shouted.

I gave a chilling laugh. The zoo animals immediately turned to my direction. Dudley squeaked.

"Mum...What's t-th-at thing w-with the red and green eyes?"he asked fearfully.

My eyes were glowing? Huh, cool I guess. Red and Green too? Weird...

No! Don't lose track of what I'm doing, no matter how cool my eyes look.

I already had Summoned a knife non-verbally and silently throughout their blubbering. I took a step forward into the only available dim light in the room. I cackled maniacally.

The Dursleys shrank back in fear. "Why,Dudders!" I said, looking him dead in the eye "Don't ya recognize your own cousin? For shame on you!"

Vernon started going through fifty shades of red until he finally reached puce. He stepped forward boldly (like the fool he is) and said:

"Freak! Stop this nonsense right now or you'll be in deeper trouble than you already are in!"

I giggled. I waved my knife in the air happily and whispered just enough for them to hear:

"Oh no uncle! I'm not the one in shit right now, it's you! I wanna play a game with you guys... Just so you know, none of you filthy bastards are leaving this house alive! I booked a nice spot for you in Resort Hell! It's a beautiful place, by the way. I've spent fourteen years there!"

That was when the screams began. Music to my ears


	5. Unrepentant

**un•re•pen•tant **

**,enre'pen(t)ent/**

_adjective _

_showing no regret for one's wrongdoings _

**Unrepentant **

I swiftly silenced the Dursley animals using a wandless Petrificus Totalus, followed by an Incarcerous just in case they broke free of the curse. I flicked all the lights back on, in order to see my victims, but not too brightly so I can still make them cower.

"MMMMMMMMM!"shrieked Petunia. Her lips were sealed, but noises could still come out.

I pulled her by the hair to face me. Her blue eyes widened in terror. "Listen here, horse-woman! Don't mess with me. You deserve this and more! Now shut up before I pick YOU to go first!" I growled.

She whimpered.

I Levitated all the Dursleys to sit on the large couch across from the Telly in the room which was connected to the one in the basement.

I turned around to grin at them jovially. "Now! Let's start the game! I'm the leader and I get to pick who goes first..." I said. Dudley gave a muffled sob. Perfect.

I held my knife out in front of them and started to sing: "Eenie! Meanie! Miney! Mo!—oh wait! I have no idea how to play this game, so...I pick Dudley! Isn't that awesome?!" I said.

Shrieking comes from both Petunia and Dudley, while Vernon yells wordlessly.

***torture scene is taken out. I don't want to be graphic, so I have to curb my own sadism. Insert sigh ***

**Five hours later...**

I think that it's still light out after I'm finished with the Dursleys. Their entrails are all over the floor and like I said, their blood was all over the walls. But not all of it. Some is in my bucket. I want to...redecorate... some rooms, starting with the bathroom.

I was resting for awhile against a wall. Funnily enough, the way blood was spilt, it looked like angel wings and a crown. Nice.

And I didn't even spill a drop of blood on my clothes!

Yup. Life was looking good. Now, I needed to escape the scene of the crime...

The Burrow is definitely out, no matter how accepting the Weasleys are.

The Leaky Cauldron is also out. They know me too well there...

...EUREKA! Hermione's place! Her parents aren't horrible and she'll definitely agree with what I've done. She may even hide me from the Order!

That's where I'll go...as soon as I clean up.

**Sad end, I know. It's kinda anticlimactic ne? *tomarry15 shrugs* Don't worry though! More psychopathinessness is coming up! And from the person we'd least expect!**


	6. Sturmfrei

**Sturmfrei**

**(adj.)lit. "stormfree";the freedom of not being watched by a parent or superior;being alone at a place **

**and having the ability to do what you want.**

**Oh and thanx to Carlaysia Belton for my first review! Sorry I cut out the torture scene! LoL ; )**

Harry POV

I need to pack all my belongings, and quickly. I'm going to be in deep shit if anyone finds me now!

I quickly rushed out of the bathroom, where I had been writing messages for the Order to find, and dashed off to my bedroom. I frantically began searching for some parchment and a pot of ink with a quill.

Finally, after my search, I had found some in my messy school trunk. Hedwig had been getting more excited in her cage, as if she could FEEL that the zoo animals were dead.

I settled down at my desk and began to write...

Hermione POV

**1 August 1995**

**Location-Granger Residence, Kent.**

I was sitting in my bedroom, sulking about my parents. They had threatened to take me away from Hogwarts if one more bloody disaster happened! So what if ONE student died? Students are always replaceable! We get new ones every year, so really, I don't see the problem...

I don't even wanna know how they found out about my other adventures with Harry.

So now I'm here, in my room sulking like mad. I could easily kill all of them if I focus my magic in the right direction... Killing Curses are one of the things I wish were legal.

To be able to watch something so lively and moving turn immobile and lifeless is an exhilarating feeling. Watching it lose its special spark gives me a high... I would know, back at Muggle school, I had this mean teacher named Mrs Rhodes. She never liked me. Called me a know-it-all like Snape does.

Well...one day, when it was my turn to look after her precious hamster named Cupcake, I got my revenge by electrocuting the creature multiple times before it finally felt the sweet release of death.

Following day when I had to return the victim, Mrs Rhodes cried and shrieked over her dead pet. Haven't laughed like that in a looooong time.

Just then, I heard a tapping on my window. I turned around from my place on my comfy periwinkle colored bed.

It was Hedwig! I immediately strode over to the window and opened it, letting the owl fly in. I gave her a rub and took the letter from her. I opened it and began to read...

_Dear Mia_

_The Dursley animals are finally extinct! I got em when they least expected it. Dudders screamed like a bloody pig as I cut his small willy off and put some salt on it! Then, dear Petty... let's just say she resembles something displayed in a butcher's window... Verny lost a LOT of weight as I gave him MY version of a liposuction, wasn't bad actually. Big improvement on him._

_Anyway..._

_Getting back to the main topic: Can I stay at your place for the summer if it's okay? I don't need the Order coming for me... I left them a very pretty message in every room of the house! _

_If I can stay, send a reply ASAP._

_ -Ry _

I frowned. My bloody parents are slowly turning into the Dursleys. If I ask Harry over, they'll have a fit...unless, if they die, then Harry can stay!

God. I do have my work cut out for myself.

I quickly scribble down a reply.

_Ry,_

_You can come, I just need a day to sort some issues out..._

_Muggles are gonna die, I need to dig two very big holes._

_-Mia _


	7. Kakatta

Hermione POV

**2 August 1995, 8h17: Breakfast**

**Location-Granger Residence, Kent**

I was busy mulling over my assassination plan. I was willing to have mercy on my parents, cause really, they ARE my parents after all. If they don't bend to my wishes, I. Won't. Give. Second. Chances.

I rarely do.

At least I had gotten my driver's license at the beginning of summer. I had to fake my age for that one... Actually I just went and seduced the instructor. Wasn't hard really. Just tamed my bushy hair, made myself look beautimous and wore a skirt so short, it could be my belt.

Don't judge me! I need to have a car in order to get away with most of the shit I do! And besides, I didn't actually DO anything with him, so chill. He looked too gross. Yuck!

Back to the subject, I still need to talk to my parents.

I stopped eating the waffles we had for breakfast and immediately put on my 'timid Hermione' act. "Muma? Daddy?"

They both immediately look up to smile at me. "Yeah, pumpkin pie?"replied my father.

"Can my friend, Harry Potter, come over for the rest of the summer?" I squealed. Internally, I cringed. God, I HATE playing innocent. It's bloody irritating.

"No,"came the simultaneous reply.

I snapped. How dare they!

"Why not?! He's my best friend. Don't you WANT me to have anyone to talk to other than you?"I said.

"Hermione! He's a bad influence on you AND he's gotten you into more trouble more times than I can count on TWO hands!"my mother retorted.

"But he saved me from a troll when I was 11!"

"So? He and his friends drove you to that toilet of doom!"

"You're being unfair! I bloody hate you! You're all going to die! Die! Die! DIE!!!" I shrieked as my magic crackled around me.

The Muggles shrunk back and huddled each other in fear. Disgusting cowards.

"Hermione Jean Granger! Stop this nonsense NOW!" The filthy Muggle man demanded.

I gave a simpering smile and replied :

"No. And you haven't even seen my bad side. Let's play."

Shrieking was heard as I cackled. Lucky thing we live a good distance away from any neighbours!


End file.
